


Go Go Power Alice

by misspurple



Category: Haikyuu!!, Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspurple/pseuds/misspurple
Summary: Kenma descobre que uma das alunas da escola na verdade é uma Ranger, o que pode dar errado?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma / OC
Kudos: 2





	1. PARTE 1: ONDE DESCUBRO QUE SOU PÉSSIMA EM GUARDAR SEGREDO

**Author's Note:**

> Um plot totalmente aleatório, eu sei. Mas me diverti demais escrevendo, espero que gostem.

Sem querer, fulminei uma bola de vôlei. Simples assim. Olha, eu não queria ser uma Ranger, mas não fui eu quem decidi isso.

Se você está lendo isso porque acha que é um também, saiba que você não é, porque 1) Rangers não costumam ler sobre Rangers e 2) meu filho, ser Ranger só trás dor de cabeça. Como a dor aguda que me atinge agora mesmo, sinto minha cabeça girar. Mas que diacho ele estava fazendo aqui a essa hora? O encaro, e ele deixa o nintendo cair no chão, eu estou ferrada. Estou ferrada. ESTOU FERRADA. A MIKA VAI ME MATAR E SAMBAR NO MEU TÚMULO.

— Você...é uma... Ranger? — Pergunta ele, e meu coração gela.

Uso minha habilidade de velocidade e vou até ele. Fico mexendo na caneta henshin no bolso do moletom, só por precaução, podem ter mais  _ krulls _ por aqui… 

— Você não pode contar isso pra ninguém, entendeu? — Tento realmente bancar a corajosa, mas é tão difícil fazer não estando no traje de  _ NinjaRanger _ . 

— Ok — Ele responde, dando de ombros.

— Você entendeu mesmo? — Pergunto novamente, com as mãos dentro do bolso tremendo. 

Seus olhos, semelhantes ao os de gato, me encaram, sérios. Sinto um frio na barriga, Kenma pode ser assustador, bem assustador… meus pelos do braço se eriçam.

— Como posso ter certeza de que você não vai contar pra ninguém? — Pergunto, tentando não gaguejar.

— Não vou — Responde, sério.

Cerro os olhos, e tento bolar um plano pra fazê-lo se calar de verdade. Uma lâmpada imaginária brilha sobre mim, e faço a cara mais maléfica que consigo, ele arregala os olhos, tiro minha caneta do bolso e a destampo.

—  _ Ninja-go Henshin Exit! _ — Exclamo, e pego na manga de sua blusa. 

Em um instante, estamos no terraço da escola, estou segurando agora na gola de sua camisa. Não sei de onde vem tanta coragem, acho que é do medo da bronca que vou levar se o resto descobrir que  _ isso _ aconteceu. Isso que dar ser a única colegial dos Rangers, nem sei porque esse sabre idiota me escolheu. Se fosse ano passado, tudo bem, porque o Kai estava no último ano do ensino médio, mas agora ele está na faculdade e eu aqui, nessa confusão. Ele parece incrivelmente calmo, como se nada o abalasse. Sério? Vou ter que jogar ele daqui e depois pegar ele com o  _ Ninja-go Exit _ ? Só de pensar no trabalho que vai dar, fico com preguiça, então o solto. Ele permanece estático, com a gola da blusa agora amassada. 

Caso você ainda esteja se perguntando o que raios está acontecendo, vou te dar um guia: 

**_COMO ME TORNEI UMA RANGER SEM SABER O QUE ISSO ERA E SIMPLESMENTE ARRUINEI MINHA VIDA NORMAL_ **

_ (Best-seller inte _ _r_ _an_ _g_ _ ional) _

_ 1\. O FATÍDICO DIA: _

_ Eu não morava em Tokyo, eu morava em Osaka, com a minha família, até que um dia o vento começou a ficar cada vez mais feroz, o céu começou a fechar e a noite foi ficando muito fria, disseram que era mudança de lua, mas algo muito suspeito estava acontecendo. Pra minha infelicidade, logo nesse dia havia decidido ir a um karaokê com minha prima, só nós duas mesmo, e foi quando tudo começou a dar errado. Nós pegamos o metrô e eu fechei os olhos porque tava morrendo de sono, quando abri os olhos, todo mundo no vagão tinha sumido, comecei a entrar em desespero, até que uma caneta de prata com detalhes verdes em forma de nuvem apareceu, do nada, flutuando no vagão, quando eu relei naquela bizarrice achei que fosse acordar ou, sei lá, descobrir que estava presa em um jogo por um vilão desalmado, mas era pior que isso, era a realidade. Depois disso eu fui parar em um lugar super sinistro cheio de ninjas e conheci os outros Rangers do meu esquadrão. Nós somos os NinjaRangers, da Terra HK-05 ,porque, sim, eu descobri que vivo em uma das terras paralelas, mas isso é coisa pra outro dia… _

_ 2\. O DESTINO QUE NUNCA QUIS: _

_ Depois disso eu descobri que os krulls estariam invadindo a nossa terra e iriam tentar exterminar a humanidade porque são uns idiotas sem nada pra fazer que se acham o Thanos e querem monopólio sobre as terras, mas então os Rangers se levantam, como a luz no dia mais escuro, para salvar a humanidade! Poético né? Eu sei. Mas aí entra a parte não tão poética: eu. Sinceramente? Nunca nem cogitei a ideia de me tornar uma "super-heroína" vestida de Ninja verde que sai matando aliens por aí, Mika diz que é meu destino, mas tá mais pra minha sina... _

_ 3\. MEUS PODERES: _

_ Tá, ser Ranger não é tão ruim assim, mas digo isso pelos poderes, eu tenho habilidades relacionadas a velocidade e ar, então eu posso correr super rápido, etc, mas só se eu estiver com a caneta-sabre-henshin, mas ela nunca se perde, de qualquer forma, se eu a perder ela simplesmente aparece no meu bolso ou em algum outro lugar perto de mim. Além disso eu posso localizar qualquer Ranger, e isso é demais, tipo o sentido aranha sabe? Eu tenho o sentido Ranger. E sou a mascote do esquadrão, e eu meio que odeio isso. _

_ 4.. POR ÚLTIMO, O ESQUADRÃO: _

_ Mika ––> Vermelho; habilidade de dominar fogo e fabricar calor, localização e é a líder; _

_ Kai —> Azul; habilidade de invisibilidade e deixar as coisas invisíveis, localização… e é o único homem do esquadrão, esse idiota; _

_ Izu —> Amarelo; habilidade de dominar raios e eletricidade, localização;  _

_ Sakura —> Preto; habilidade de absorver ataques inimigos ou a habilidade dos companheiros e usá-los, localização;  _

_ E tem eu.  _

**_Fim._ **

Agora, vamos voltar ao que está acontecendo de verdade… Kozume Kenma. 

— Jura que não vai contar pra ninguém? — Questiono, ainda desconfiada. Ele faz que sim com a cabeça. Fecho os olhos com força, eu tô ferrada. — Ok, eu confio em você, mas… 

Aponto minha caneta para ele, que dá um passo para trás, esboçando uma reação um tanto quanto nervosa. 

— Se você descumprir o juramento, eu não vou poder nem te proteger — Explico.

Isso faz parte do código Ninja. Eu tenho que assumir a responsabilidade por ele agora, porque quando um ninja comete um deslize, a responsabilidade é dele, e dele  _ somente _ , agora, se ele contar pra alguém, ele traiu minha confiança, então não é mais minha responsabilidade um traidor. Eu gostaria muito que ele simplesmente me traísse mas aí as coisas só iriam piorar pra mim, e ele é uma das pessoas mais caladas do time de vôlei da escola, e eu sou do time de robótica, talvez nunca mais nos encontremos na escola, e eu conto com isso. 

— Eu não vou — Afirma ele, em um tom baixo, mas consigo escutar. Ele olha para os lados — Como… vamos descer? 

— Me dá a mão — Peço, e ele me encara, sem se mover. — Só tocando em você funciona… porque… ahn.. senão só eu desço e você fica… aqui.

Seus olhos parecem ainda mais felinos a luz da lua, sinto um arrepio na espinha, que diacho de menino é esse? E então, finalmente, ele cede, me estendendo sua mão, mas faz uma cara feia, como a de uma criança emburrada, e não consigo conter um sorriso.

— Tá, só se for rápido, não gosto que toquem em mim — Destampo a caneta e seguro sua mão.

—  _ Ninja-go Henshin Shadow Exit! _

E, magicamente, estamos de volta na quadra. Nem me importo em dizer adeus, só saio correndo o mais rápido possível. Não tem como saber se ele vai manter a promessa ou não, e eu espero, de verdade, que ele cumpra.


	2. PARTE 2: O DIA EM QUE O ESQUADRÃO DESCOBRE MEU SEGREDO NÃO TÃO SECRETO

Já fazem três semanas desde que Kozume descobriu sobre minha vida dupla — é relativamente mais chique tratar eu ser Ranger dessa forma — e, até agora, nada aconteceu. Exatamente agora estou fazendo uma leitura de perímetro com o Kai, e ele está tagarelando sobre alguém. Além de idiota e bonito, ele é inteligente e cursa astrofísica, que ódio. 

— Ei, Alice, tá me escutando? — Me volto pra ele, e ainda bem que estou de traje senão ele ia receber uma cara de bosta daquelas. 

— Estou. O que é? Achou um krull? — Pergunto, analisando mais um pouco pelo visor de alvos do capacete. 

— Não, mas deve ter um na sua cabeça, porque você anda mais aérea que o normal, o que foi? Começou a gostar de alguém é? Pode contar pra mim, sou o único homem da casa mesmo, posso te ajudar com os garotos… — Dou um chute nele, o que não deveria doer tanto quanto ele demonstra, é drama, o traje absorve os impactos cineticamente. 

— Não tem nada a ver com isso, só tô preocupada com a faculdade, só isso, e com o torneio de robótica mês que vem — Disparo, tentando fazer com que ele mude de assunto, o Kai é ótimo em farejar as coisas, ainda mais comigo, me sinto totalmente exposta perto dele.

— ALICE, KAI, ACONTECEU UM ATAQUE À DOIS QUARTEIRÕES NA DIREITA DE ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO, EVACUEM O LOCAL, AGORA! OS KRULLS ESTÃO INDO PRA LÁ! 

Mika parece estar correndo, ou lutando. Kai me olha, e eu assinto com a cabeça, damos uma pirueta no ar e gritamos: 

— Ninjago Henshin Shadow and Mix! 

Aterrisso em asfalto, graças a Deus, da última vez foi cocô de cachorro. Kai para ao meu lado. "Você avisa os da direita, e eu os da esquerda, ok?". "Ok". A parte mais engraçada dessa mistura de mentes é que eu vejo o que ele vê como se fosse uma telinha mais abaixo no visor, o que não atrapalha meu campo de visão panorâmico, e isso é muito legal. "Para de viajar na maionese Alice". "Ah, cala a boca!". "E o respeito com o Senpai?". "Ficou na esquina". Posso escutar ele me xingando, mas só ignoro. Tem gritos vindo da direção oposta a mim, e as pessoas que deveriam estar saindo calmamente das casas agora gritam enquanto krulls correm atrás deles, chegamos tarde demais, mas não tão tarde assim. Mika, Sakura e Izu aparecem, lutando com graça e maestria, movendo seus sabres de um lado para o outro, sem dó do inimigo. Elas seguem a risca o código de conduta, eu não. "Preciso que você vá buscar alguém". Começo a correr na direção dos krulls, jogando shirukens neles. Acerto em cheio no ponto cego deles: os olhos. Esboço um sorriso, orgulhosa por ter conseguido de primeira. Dou uma cambalhota para trás e desembainho o sabre e acerto dois de uma vez, eles caem, e sinto meu sangue fervilhar em pura adrenalina. 

— Verde! — Sakura grita, vindo na minha direção, desesperada. — Usa sua velocidade… tem um... tem um garoto jogando vídeo-game que não escutou os sinais. 

— O que? — Pergunto, sem entender direito, e ela acerta um krull atrás de si, sem olhar pra trás. 

— Nós achávamos que tínhamos evacuado mais ainda tem uma pessoa, a Mika sentiu… precisamos que você vá resgatar… — A interrompo.

— Eu vou. 

— Cuidado.

Com "Go" rompo a conexão de mentes e pego impulso com as mãos, saindo correndo livremente pela rua, sentindo o vento se dobrar a minha volta, me sinto como o Sonic, só que sem anéis de ouro pra recolher, o que eu vou ter que recolher é um gamer. Não tinha coisa melhor não? Nada contra gamer mas… espero que ele tenha tomado banho. Chego rapidamente ao local, distância é só uma brincadeira pra mim, por isso nunca chego atrasada nos lugares, uma das vantagens de ser Sentai. Bato na porta, mas ninguém abre, então fecho os olhos e espero que quando os abrir esteja no lugar onde este ser humano se encontra.

— Ninjago Localization! 

Abro os olhos, e me deparo com…

— KOZUME KENMA QUE MERDA VOCÊ ACHA QUE TÁ FAZENDO? 

Ele não se move, está de costas pra mim, mas posso identificar ele claramente, mais ninguém que eu conheço tem um cabelo pintado tão sedoso e essa postura. Percebo que ele está de fone. Vou até a tomada e puxo tudo de uma vez. Espero que ele tenha perdido tudo, porque quase que ele perde a vida jogando essa coisa. Ele se levanta e se volta pra mim, que estou no traje. Seu controle cai da mão e ele arfa. 

— VOCÊ NÃO ESCUTOU NADA? SÉRIO? SEU BAIRRO INTEIRO EVACUOU E SÓ VOCÊ FICOU PRA TRÁS! 

Pego o celular em cima da cama.

— Você tem trinta e sete chamadas perdidas Kenma, trinta e sete! Você tem noção do perigo? Você podia ter morrido com um deslize desses. Eu sei que talvez você não tenha se acostumado com a ideia de alienígenas atacando a cidade e, acredite, eu também não me acostumei com isso mas por favor... não morre. 

Seu olhar muda drasticamente, e eu não consigo decifrar o que quer dizer.

— Desculpa…

— Não precisa pedir desculpa pra mim, mas sim pra pessoa que te ligou esse tanto de vezes, ela deve estar bem preocupada Kozume. 

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça. 

— Vou ter que te dar a mão pra sair daqui? — Ainda bem que ele não consegue ver por debaixo do capacete, porque estou segurando o riso. 

Ele estende a mão, e eu a seguro.

— Ninjago Shadow Exit! 

E, de depende, plim, estamos junto com os outros. Empurro ele pro grupo de pessoas e dou um salto mortal, depois de uma pirueta no ar, e vou direto com os pés na cara de um krull.

— Por que demorou tanto? — Kai pergunta, chutando a cara de um outro krull e acertando-o na barriga com o sabre. 

— Não levou nem cinco minutos Kai, para de implicar comigo — Respondo, dando uma chave de perna com pirueta dupla em outro krull, o que o faz ser lançado contra outros três. 

— É que você geralmente leva uns trinta segundos pra fazer isso — Izu aparece, atirando raios pra todo lado, fritando os alienígenas bizarros. 

— Até você? — Pergunto, assustada. 

— Nós chegamos até a pensar que você tinha sido abatida ou capturada — Diz Sakura, aparecendo de repente. — Ninjago Mega Formation! 

E, sem aviso, me fundo ao resto deles. Eu sou o braço direito desse robô enorme que apelidam de megazord. Ficamos todos em uma espécie de limbo, sentados em círculo, podemos conversar e tudo mais, já que só um comanda toda a máquina, usando nossas habilidades. No caso de hoje, Izu está comendo esses aliens com farofa.

— Então, por que a demora? — Pergunta Mika, e eu arregalo os olhos. O ruim de estar em círculo é que tenho uma visão de todos, menos de Izu, que está na cabeça agora, nós estamos no centro, ou no coração, quem sabe.

— Eu não demorei! — Afirmo, mentindo. É bem óbvio que eu estou mentindo, mas só agora percebi que realmente demorei. Droga, deveria ter dado um sermão no Kenma outra hora. 

— Se ela demorou ou não, vocês deveriam estar prestando mais atenção no Zord! — Branda Izu, e então todos caímos de bunda no asfalto. Ela saiu da montagem sem nos avisar, que abusada.

Ela nos encara, de braços cruzados. Kai se levanta rapidamente e tenta falar com Izu, mas ela finge não escutar. Sakura me estende a mão, e Mika vai até às pessoas que fugiram de suas casas e diz: 

— Vocês podem esperar aqui por um momento, tem ambulâncias e mais policiais chegando! Depois poderão voltar para casa! 

Depois que ela diz isso todos começam a gritar e a aplaudir. Agora que estou de pé percebo que tem uma ambulância próxima de onde viemos parar, o que significa que Izu nos… teletransportou? Ela tem todo esse poder? Caraca. Olho para ela, que ainda está brigando com Kai. Só voltar minha atenção para as ambulâncias e carros da polícia chegando percebo que a pessoa sendo consultada na ambulância a 5 metros de distância de mim é o Kozume. Não consigo desviar o olhar, ele abre a boca para uma inspeção e fica se esgueirando do toque do socorrista, ele realmente lembra um gato. 

— Ah — Olho para o lado e me deparo com Sakura de olhos cerrados olhando para a mesma direção que eu. — Então esse é o garoto que você foi resgatar? 

Meu coração gelou por um segundo. Pela misericórdia, passou nem wi-fi. Dou um riso nervoso.

— É, foi ele. Cheguei lá e chamei, mas ele estava de fone, sabe? Disse que não escutou, que idiota — Estou forçando demais, fingindo demais. 

— Ele não é da sua escola? — Não tem nem como ela saber disso, ela nunca foi em Nekoma, ou já foi? 

— Ele é do time de vôlei, é o levanta… 

Sou interrompida por Mika, que me empurra e vai na direção de Kenma. 

— Com licença, poderia falar com esse cidadão? Ele viu algumas coisas, gostaríamos de conversar com ele sobre.

— O que ela tá fazendo? — Pergunto, desesperada.

— Alice — Me volto para ela, que começa a rir. — A gente já sabe que ele descobriu sua identidade. Você não sabe disfarçar. 

— O que? — Pergunto, assustada, e Mika vem puxando Kenma pelo braço. 

Ele olha para mim, sem saber o que está acontecendo. Sinto muito querido, mas nem eu sei o que está acontecendo direito. 

— Ninjago Team Exit! 

— AH NÃO MIKA VOCÊ NÃO...

Todos somos jogados de um lado para o outro enquanto caímos pelo tobogã do esconderijo. Esse tobogã nem deveria existir, e odeio que Mika faz questão de nos mandar direto pra lá toda vez que faz uma saída em grupo.

— FEZ ISSO! 

Minha frase termina quando tomo consciência das coisas. Paro de pé no assoalho e volto a forma original. E todos fazem o mesmo, escuto um barulho e não acredito quando vejo Kenma pousando em pé do meu lado, bem, quase. Ele pende pra trás mas eu o seguro pelo braço. O encaro, sem saber o que fazer. Ele tenta se comunicar pelo olhar mas... sinceramente? Ele tem um olhar de peixe morto, não sei o que quer dizer. 

— Bem-vindo ao covil dos NinjaRangers… Kozumi Kenma — Diz Mika, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e dá uma cotovelada em Izu.

— Ahn, sim, bem-vindo! 

Kai e Sakura fazem a mesma coisa e eu fico perdida. O que eles estão tramando? Coloco minha mão na frente dele, pra que fique atrás de mim. Essa posição é meio arriscada porque podem vir por detrás e pegar ele, mas, enfim, eu sei os truques de todos eles. Não que eles vão matar o Kenma… eu espero. 

— E então… você contou pra alguém que a nossa querida caçula é uma Ranger? — Pergunta Sakura, e ele dá um passo para frente, batendo seu corpo contra meu braço estendido. Olho para ele, que me olha de soslaio. 

— Não… eu não contei pra ninguém. Prometi que não ia contar — Meu braço abaixa, não acredito que esse cara tem sentimentos. Sempre pensei que ele fosse um robozinho. Bonito, preguiçoso, gamer, levantador… 

Nos fitamos por um momento, estou realmente perplexa, da última vez que descobriram quem eu era….bem, foi extremamente ruim. Não gosto muito de pensar sobre isso mas, mesmo que eu não conheça o Kenma de verdade, não quero passar por aquilo novamente, nunca mais. 

— Ahn… estamos atrapalhando o casal? — Me volto para Kai, com uma expressão de que vou bater nele se não parar. 

— Uau, senti o clima daqui — Fala Izu, e Kenma vira a cara pro outro lado, tentando fazer com que parem de encarar ele. Mas não param.

— Vamos parar com isso de shipper e focar no que importa? — Pergunta Mika, e nunca fiquei tão feliz com o jeito mandão dela como estou agora — Ele sabe, e prometeu não contar, podemos confiar nele? Eu confio. 

— É, se ele contar pra alguém a vida dele e das pessoas ao redor dele vão estar em perigo — Sakura diz, e suspira. — Espero que você tenha isso em mente Kozume, saber a identidade se um Ranger não é bom. Acho que não tem um ponto positivo. 

— Não tem um ponto positivo — Digo, e olho pra ele, que volta sua atenção pra mim por um segundo e depois olha para os outros. 

— Não vou colocar mais ninguém em perigo — Afirma, e inclinando o corpo. — Prometo não contar a ninguém.

— Jura? — Pergunta Kai, com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Juro — Responde Kenma, ajeitando a postura e o encarando nos olhos. 

— Ok, então, quem está com fome? Hora do jantar! — Mika diz, super animada. As vezes eu me assombro como a facilidade que ela muda de emoção e expressão… 

— Como assim jantar? — Pergunto, totalmente perdida. — Espera, vocês planejaram isso? Vocês deixaram ele pra trás de propósito? ELE PODIA MORRER SE VERDADE.

— Ah, essa parte não foi proposital, na verdade tínhamos planejado trazer ele pra cá contigo, só não sabíamos como, isso foi uma tremenda coincidência — Explica Izu, e isso me acalma parcialmente.

— Vamos? — Pergunta Kai.

Olho para Kenma, que está mais perdido que eu. Isso vai ser estranho, porque moramos em um pequeno complexo de casas, cada um ocupando uma, e debaixo das casas tem o nosso "covil". Mas decido não o guiar, ainda mais agora com todos no meu pé em relação a ele. Começo a andar atrás deles e Kozume simplesmente nos segue, graça a Deus. Ao chegar na porta que leva até um duto de ventilação que nos impulsiona para cima, Izu me cutuca. 

— Você vai ter que ajudar ele, senão ele não vai saber subir.

Todos olhamos para Kenma ao mesmo tempo, seus olhos oscilando entre um amistoso de medo e surpresa. 

— Você só precisa ficar parado, a Alice vai te mostrar — Kai diz, me empurrando e me fazendo sinal de jóia. Dou um soco nele, que sai correndo e sobe com os outros.

Massageio as têmporas, e então digo pra Kenma fica de pé em no círculo amarelo, que é ao lado do meu, até lhe garanto que não vai acontecer uma transmutação mas ele não pega a referência. Faço um sinal parecido com o de um monge ao tentar se concentrar o chakra, e então peço pra ele me imitar. Ele o faz, e peço pra ele levantar a mão esquerda quando avisar. 1...2...3… E subimos, ao infinito e além, parando de pé no meio da sala. Kenma parece fascinado com o que acabou de acontecer, mas só saio andando, realmente não estou afim de ter que ficar explicando pra ele, já que, provavelmente, Izu vai fazer isso em algum momento. Mika pede para que ele se sente à mesa conosco, e,, acanhado, ele se senta.

— Vocês avisaram meus familiares que estou bem? — Perguntou Kozume, que parecia só ter e tocado daquilo agora. A pior parte é que até eu quero saber.

— Você está sobre custódia Ranger, vai voltar de FlashCar pra casa — Mika diz, piscando pra mim. Não acredito que vou levar ele pra casa. Além de ser estranho, é contra a lei. Se bem que… nenhuma lei terrestre se aplica ao Rangers, já que somos cobertos pelas leis intergalácticas. 

— Ah, entendi. 

E, não, não o deixam em paz. Entre comida e piadas, eles tentam conversar com Kenma, que não é a pessoa mais faladora do mundo. Mas, por incrível que pareça, ele parece se esforçar para conversar com todos. Quando ele dá risada de uma das piadas de Kai desconfio se não embriagaram esse garoto. Tenho a mesma idade que ele mas minha aura Ranger me dá quase três mil anos de pré-ranger-existência. Me sinto um Ultraman, já que o nosso sistema de passagem de habilidades são semelhantes. Volto a prestar atenção na conversa quando Sakura pergunta se Kenma tem crush em alguém. PELO AMOR DE DEUS.

— Eu acho que vai ser bem melhor se vocês contarem pra ele porque é tão importante ele guardar esse segredo, e como isso atinge ele diretamente. Ainda mais agora que todos vocês se revelaram pra ele….

Eles me encaram, e os encaro de volta. Izu põe sua mão sobre a minha.

— Tem certeza?

Faço que sim com a cabeça. A verdade é que já planejava contar a ele de qualquer forma. Ele precisa saber. Meus olhos pousam sobre os seus, ele engole em seco e não tira a atenção de mim.

— Pode deixar pessoal, eu conto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> é engraçado inventar nome pras ações dos rangers, me diverti bastante!   
> xoxo.


	3. PARTE 3: COMO ACABEI MORANDO NO COMPLEXO NINJARANGER & A XUXINHA SALVADORA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seria interessante escutar músicas tema de Super Sentai enquanto se lê essa fanfic, a maioria delas costumam ser divertidas, principalmente as mais antigas ou de edições comemorativas.

Depois do encontro bizarro com uma caneta flutuando no vagão do metrô eu fui simplesmente teletransportada para um covil ninja. Que fica em outra dimensão. Mika, Izu, Sakura e Kai se apresentaram, todos felizes por finalmente a NinjaRanger verde aparecer. Eles já estavam atuando como Rangers a um tempo em nossa realidade e o verde ainda não havia sido escolhido. E então eu apareci. Como o Kai morava sozinho, não precisou contar para os pais, ou se preocupar efetivamente com isso, mas eu, além de morar com os pais, era vizinha de meus parentes, e então fui instruída por um Gokaiger — rangers piratas do espaço — a tentar contar a meus pais, e eu contei. Eles reagiram melhor do que eu esperava, me fizeram perguntas e tudo mais. Eu contei quase um mês depois, quando finalmente compreendi a situação e aprendi a controlar parte de minhas habilidades. O que eu esperava era que eles contassem para um amigo policial, e, caso eu não tenha informado ainda, os Krulls são divididos em três tipos:

1\. PEÃO: Krulls peões são os que, normalmente, entramos em combate; eles tem um esquema tático onde costumam sacrificar bastante de seus peões para encurralar e distrair o inimigo das outras partes de seus planos;  
2\. METAMORFO: são os que conseguem mudar de forma, são raros os que nascem com essa habilidade, e basicamente todos eles estão infiltrados em cargos políticos ou envolvendo segurança pública;  
3\. VIGILANTE: são os que ficam nas naves mães vigiando os movimentos humano e tentando traçar o próximo passo dos Rangers.

E esse policial era um METAMORFO. Foi muita falta de sorte, sinceramente. Eles perguntaram como agir e o Krull os atacou durante a noite, os outro chegaram a tempo para ajudar mas eu não tenho lembranças corretas desse dia. Tudo parece um borrão, só me lembro de chamar o esquadrão, e eles foram ao meu socorro. Um dia depois foi decidido, com meu consentimento, que usaríamos o Apaga Memória em todos que já tinham me conhecido, apagando a minha existência. Pode parecer complexo mas não é. Um outro Sentai nos deu essa ideia, e eu aceitei de bom grado. É difícil até hoje, bem difícil. O meu nome é o mesmo, mas meu sobrenome não, eu sou filha adotiva de Mika, é como se eu tivesse crescido com ela. Como. Por isso não queria envolver mais ninguém, e é por isso também, que eles decidiram se envolver dessa vez, pra que seja mais fácil conscientizar e salvar o conhecedor do segredo caso precise. 

Quando termino de contar, Kenma está com uma expressão indecifrável, e levo isso como algo positivo. 

— Agora, pra quebrar o clima… Posso contar do dia em que fiquei preso na hélice gravitacional de uma nave Krull? — Kai solta, e esboço um sorriso. Eles são a minha família agora, e sou realmente grata por isso.

* * *

Agora já fazem três meses que Kenma compartilha o segredo de que, e não só eu, mas todo o meus vizinhos, são NinjaRangers, e, nesse meio tempo, muitas coisas que eu não esperava ocorreram. Como o Kenma e o Kai jogando videogame juntos — e Kenma ganhando todas as vezes —, ele indo almoçar em casa do nada porque Mika convidou ou eles aparecendo nos jogos de vôlei dele, e ainda me arrastaram junto… Não que eu não gosto de ver um time com caras lindos jogar mas… sabe? Nós nos tornamos amigos nesse meio tempo, se fosse só eu nos jogos dele, tudo bem, mas toda a minha família vai. E não só vão como me obrigam a ir juntos. Para todos o Kai é meu irmão mais velho, Mika é minha mãe adotiva e Sakura e Izu são minhas tias. Nenhum de nós tem semelhanças físicas, ainda mais eu e Sakura, que somos estrangeiras. Sakura é meio japonesa e meio palestina e eu sou cem por cento Brasil na veia. Mas até hoje não me questionaram nada a respeito disso, e eu espero que continue assim. No momento, estou pela primeira vez rumo a casa de Kenma, andando a seu lado. Ele me conta sobre seu amigo Kuroo, que agora está na faculdade, mas ainda é vizinho dele. Já ouvi falar bastante de Kuroo, principalmente das meninas da sala, parece que o cara é bonito e inteligente, o que não me surpreenderia, já que Kenma não deixa a desejar. Esse pilantra como olhos de gato chama a atenção demais das garotas, mas só vegeta em relação a elas, o que acho engraçado. De todos os amigos que ele já me contou sobre, o que mais tenho vontade de algum dia conhecer é o tal do Hinata. Ele parece ser a pessoa mais angelical e legal do mundo todo, me deu vontade de casar com ele sem ao menos saber como ele é. Chegamos em sua casa e ele bate na porta ao lado, e ninguém sai ou ao menos responde.

— É, eu sabia que não ia ter ninguém, mas só quis conferir — Disse, se voltando a mim e destrancando sua porta. — Pode entrar.

Sua voz soa tênue mas quase vacilante no final da frase. Apenas faço que sim com a cabeça e entro, deixando os crocs na entrada, e ele fecha a porta por detrás de si. Sua casa é extremamente normal comparada a minha. E isso era óbvio. Quem na face da terra vai ter uma casa com tubos de ar, tobogã, armas e… Rangers? Pelo menos dessa terra, a única casa é a minha, e o subsolo do complexo. Ele diz que posso deixar minha bolsa no sofá e pergunta se quero algo para beber, respondo o nome de uma bebida de outra dimensão e ele me encara, cínico. Que sem graça viu. Então peço água. Quando ele me entrega o copo percebo como ele está suado, mesmo com um ventilador agora ligado em nossa direção. Não preciso de sentido ninja pra perceber que é por conta de seu cabelo. Pego uma xuxinha no bolso dianteiro da bolsa.

— Kenma — Chamo, e ele se volta pra mim, sem dizer uma só palavra. — Você já pensou em prender o cabelo? Vai ficar legal, confia em mim. Além de continuar te deixando bonito, vai fazer você sentir menos calor.

Ele continua sem reação, e então mostro a xuxinha, ele hesita em a pegar, e então me levanto e vou por detrás do sofá onde está sentado.

— É super fácil fazer isso, posso te mostrar? A xuxinha fica com você a partir de hoje, se precisar eu tenho um monte, vivo perdendo xuxinha.

Ele assente com a cabeça, mas percebo como seus ombros estão tensos. Passo minha mão por sua nuca, pegando todo o cabelo que o está fazendo sentir ainda mais calor com delicadeza.

— Uau, seu cabelo é mais sedoso que o meu — Comento, e ele responde um baixo “ah”, e então começo a rir. — Não precisa ficar tão sério. Pronto, já acabei. Nao coloquei tão no alto porque não quis mesmo, mas assim vai aliviar um pouco seu calor, acredita em mim, sua nuca está escorrendo suor.

Ele leva a mão até o cabelo e tateia onde prendi, corro até minha bolsa e pego meu espelho, deixando ele ver como ficou. Kenma esboça um sorriso.

— Posso mesmo ficar com xuxinha? — Pergunta, e faço que sim com a cabeça.

— Agora precisamos pensar em um projeto pro dia do evento da escola… Não sei porque eles nos fizeram ser a única dupla da turma. Não é lá justo, mas ok, eu até prefiro que seja você…

Quando seu olhar se encontra com o meu, sinto algo estranho. Bem estranho. Ele desvia o olhar, e levo minha mão ao coração. Credo, ele está batendo mais do forte que o normal.

— Eu pensei em uma coisa — Diz, e isso realmente me surpreende. — Como é só para darmos ideias… por que a gente não fala sobre a guerra do Nintendo e Sega? Sei que parece bem bobo, ainda mais que teria que fazer uma sala assim, mas é que todo mundo conhece o Mário e o Sonic…

— Não, não é bobo… — Minha cachola começa a funcionar e dou um salto, indo na direção dele. — Kenma você é um gênio.

— Sou? — Pergunta, confuso.

— A gente pode montar um plano de jogo… tipo, fazer as pessoas entrarem em grupos, ai cada um vai representar uma empresa, ou seja, um desses personagens, e então eles iriam competir pra ver quem chega mais rápido na linha de chegada. 

— Eu não pensei nisso não, foi você. Você é o gênio.

Coloco as mãos na cintura.

— Quem deu a ideia de algo relacionado a vídeo game foi você. 

— Eu tenho uns antigos… — Ele encara o chão, dando uma pausa — se… você… quiser… ver… 

— Sim, por favor. 

Pego um caderno e o estojo e o sigo até seu quarto, que é normal, assim como o meu. Bem, tirando a parte da passagem secreta pro covil… ele se sente na frente da televisão, procurando alguns jogos do lado, que estão em uma caixa. 

— Posso usar sua cama de apoio pra escrever? — Pergunto, e ele demora alguns segundos para responder um “sim” sem ao menos abrir boca. 

— Não sabia que você era ventríloquo… — Digo, me sentando de lado, de modo a deixar a deixar a saia não mostrar que estou com um short do batman por baixo, e começo a escrever. 

Passamos a tarde conversando sobre os jogos e algumas outras coisas aleatórias. Ele me ensinou, ou pelo menos tentou, a jogar alguns do Sonic e do Mario. E ainda me explicou sobre a briga das empresas, coisa que eu nem sabia que tinha acontecido. Tive que me segurar para não ficar o encarando diretamente durante toda a explicação, porque sei que isso o deixa desconfortável, mas é meio inevitavel ficar olhando pra Kenma Kozume. Depois de várias horas tentando montar alguns trajetos apoio minha cabeça na cama, com meu braço esquerdo pra baixo e o de cima abaixo da cabeça. Fecho os olhos, só para tentar pensar em uma nova fase pro lado da Sega e… 

Meu pescoço começa a me incomodar, está um pouco dolorido. Abro os olhos, sem ter pensado em uma nova fase pra Sega e percebo que tem algo por cima de mim. Sem me alarmar, levo minha mão ao ombro, e vejo que é um cobertor. E é então que percebo que realmente esfriou, mais do que o normal. Pego meu celular, ainda aérea as coisas e abro para mandar mensagem a Kai.

DE: alicehidenn_@rangermaill.com  
PARA: kaichan87@rangermail.com  
ASSUNTO: do nada esfriou é?  
Você também acha suspeito do nada ter esfriado? Os Krull estão por trás disso ou é só um bug no clima?

Passo a mão pelo rosto e tenho uma resposta quase que imediata. Uau, parece que ele está desocupado hoje.

DE: kaichan84@rangermail.com  
PARA: alicehidenn_@rangermail.com  
ASSUNTO: Sakura já foi conferir, é um bug no clima  
Garota, onde é que você tá? Já são quase nove da noite, você disse que estaria de volta antes das cinco… Tá até agora na casa do Kozume é? Suspeito…

Deixo o celular cair de minhas mãos e me levanto, deixando o cobertor cair de meus ombros. Olho pela janela e percebo que realmente já está de noite. Vasculho o quarto, cadê o Kenma? Fecho os olhos.

— Ninjago Localization! 

Abro os olhos e estou na cozinha, entre a porta geladeira aberta e Kenma, que agora me encara como se tivesse levado o maior susto da vida dele, e realmente deve ter sido isso mesmo. Quanto maior a sua concentração, maior a precisão de localização. Ele solta a porta da geladeira, que se abre ainda mais atrás de mim, o que quase me faz cair dentro da geladeira dele. Ele anda para trás, e vou em sua direção, fechando a porta da geladeira atrás de mim.

— Por que você não me acordou? — Pergunto, sentindo tudo a minha volta, só tem eu e ele na casa. Ele fica sempre sozinho assim?

— Eu não consegui — Sua resposta sai quase como um sussurro. Pisco algumas vezes.

— Por que eu tenho sono pesado? Tipo, eu sei que tenho, mas você podia ter jogado água em mim, o máximo que poderia acontecer é ter uma katana na sua garganta e… — Ele engasga com o ar. — Foi realmente melhor não tentar me acordar. Mas agora eu preciso ir.

Vou rapidamente até o sofá e pego a bolsa, voltado até seu quarto e colocando minhas coisas dentro, fechando-a rapidamente. Ele me acompanha até a porta, mas ponho os crocs de volta no hall e nem me volto para a porta.

— Eu vou usar um henshin… Assim não pego o metrô — Informo, e ele dá um riso nasalado.

— Quem me dera poder fazer isso — Comenta, e esboço um sorriso.

Olho para ele e pego mais xuxinhas pretas no bolso dianteiro da bolsa. Pego sua mão e deposito nela as xuxinhas.

— Mais amigas pra xuxinha salvadora — Digo. — De nada. Te vejo amanhã na escola. Ninjago Exit!

Não esperei pela reação dele, não sabia se meu coração iria me concentrar em chegar em casa caso visse a reação dele ou se iria me mandar novamente pro quarto dele. Quando chego em casa todos me perguntam o que aconteceu e tento explicar que acabei dormindo enquanto montava o projeto, eles não me fazem tantas perguntas como esperava e então janto o que Sakura me deixou e subo para o quarto. Me jogo na cama, pegando o caderno e vendo nossos esboços, realmente acho que pode dar certo se fizermos direito. Vou dormir com o sorriso de Kenma enfincado em minha cabeça e com seu cabelo preso pela xuxinha salvadora logo acima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henshin = transformação; esse é um termo mais usado em kamen rider do que em super sentai, mas eu quis misturar um pouco dos dois.


	4. PARTE 4: KRULLS DECIDEM ARRUINAR MINHA FORMATURA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero que as cenas de luta/ação tenham ficado aceitáveis, eu nao costumo escrever muito, estou tentando aprimorar meus skills nessa área.

Até o fim do ano letivo eu lutei contra bandidos, alienígenas, notas, projetos, meus sentimentos pelo Kenma e com um bando de garotas que me pediram pra entregar cartinhas não só pro Kenma como pros garotos do time, sendo que não faço parte do time, mesmo que já tenha conhecido, eventualmente, todo o time. O meu projeto e o de Kenma foi o escolhido e ele não ficou feliz, porque seria mais trabalho em suas costas. Mesmo ele sendo esse poço de preguiça as vezes, eu sinto tão forte dentro de mim que ele vai ser podre de rico, que na minha cabeça ele já é. Após o projeto ser escolhido passamos o dobro de tempo juntos que passaríamos normalmente. Conheci o Kuroo, mas não o Hinata… ainda. Nesse meio termo joguei muito videogame com ele, e ele começou a usar mais vezes o cabelo preso. Teve até uma vez que prendemos o cabelo exatamente da mesma forma e fomos perceber quando um colega de classe comentou, ambos estávamos com um coque desleixado baixo. Foi engraçado. Desde do dia em que o ameacei no terraço da escola até hoje, muitas coisas mudaram, sinto que realmente nos conhecemos agora, de forma tal que ele disse pro time que sou amiga dele. Meu segredo, graças a Deus, não interferiu em nada em sua vida. Bem, mais o menos, porque o que ele ainda recebe de convite pra ir ao covil… E eu ainda sou grata a Kenma porque já teve mais de uma situação em que precisava ir a uma missão e ele me acobertou. Hoje estamos na formatura, ou pelo menos deveria ser se não fosse por peões Krull aparecendo do nada. Começo a correr, segurando Kenma pelo braço. Ele tenta se soltar de mim, mas não deixo. Me preparo para o teletransportar ao covil quando sinto alguém com a mão em meu ombro. É ele.

— Alice, eu não vou estar em perigo. Mas você vai, ainda mais se usar esse poder aqui e agora, nem com o traje você está. — Enquanto as pessoas gritam no fundo e saem correndo, eu o encaro. — Por favor, se transforma e vai salvar o dia. Não se preocupa comigo.

Sinto minha garganta fechar. Eu não quero perder mais ninguém. Não quero ter que me resetar da mente de mais pessoas só porque sou péssima em guardar segredo. Só porque sou uma NinjaRanger irresponsável. Sinto uma lágrima teimosa escorrendo por meu rosto mas desvio o olhar e passo a mão no rosto. Faço que sim com a cabeça. 

— Vê se corre pro mais longe daqui, tá me entendendo? — Pergunto, e ele responde que “sim”.

Saio correndo na direção oposta a dele, fecho os olhos e sussurro: Ninjago Exit! e, em frações de segundos estou no covil, onde me transformo extremamente rápido e uso outro Exit! para voltar a escola. Já chego dando pontapés em vários krull, e em pessoas que vem me atacar, o que significa que são, provavelmente, krulls metamorfos. Se não forem, espero que não seja processada. Logo o resto do time chega, junto com a polícia, e eles começam a evacuar o local. 

— Ele está bem — Mika diz, aparecendo ao meu lado.

— Ok — Respondo, dando uma cambalhota e batendo com a ponta dos pés no rosto de um alien.

Kai, Izu, Sakura e eu nos concentramos nos peões e metamorfos enquanto Mika usa sua habilidade de fogo com sua katana flamejante para acabar com os vigilantes e dar um relatório a nós e nossos amigos da polícia. Não sei se já disse mas Mika é casada com um detetive, e, não, ele não é um krull que foi substituído, já fizemos o teste. Usamos nossa habilidade de junção para criar um megazord formativo, onde não usamos todas as partes, só algumas. Já que falta Mika, decidimos misturar nosso poderes e fazer a figura de Zeus, com uma katana em forma de raio e a outra mão que absorve energia, junto com seu corpo que pode ultrapassar coisas e ficar invisível e ser extremamente rápido. Quando fazemos isso, até hoje pelo menos, nunca perdemos uma batalha. Tentamos fazer o mínimo de dano a escola, mas é meio difícil já que eles não param de aparecer e tem uma péssima mira.

— DEIXEM EU ME FORMAR EM PAZ ALIENS BOÇAIS! — Brando, e todos os meus parceiros caem na risada.

— Isso aí Alice, use sua frustração como arma para derrotar esses boçais! — Grita Sakura, botando mais lenha na fogueira.

— O que é boçal? — Kai pergunta, e reviro os olhos.

— Depois eu te explico — Izu diz, e eu a agradeço mentalmente por dizer isso por mim.

Enquanto combatemos os peões com maestria escutamos uma explosão vindo de perto e rompemos a formação ao ver que se localiza bem próximo ao local onde os alunos foram levados. Meu coração gela por um segundo e saímos na direção da explosão. Uso minha velocidade para tirar as pessoas do caminho e levar para mais longe. Pego mais de cinquenta alunos em três segundos. “Esquadrão, descobri o que aconteceu!”, diz Mika diretamente em nossas mentes, barra, capacetes. “Eles decidiram fazer um ataque simultâneo em escolas ao redor do mundo, como uma forma de tentar fazer a humanidade se render, mas o tiro saiu pela culatra, logo quando Alice me comunicou eu entrei em contato com nossos amigos de outras dimensões e eles já estão ao redor do mundo contendo os Krull e parece que o Ultraman Orb levou a nave mãe para uma galáxia muito distante com uma habilidade concedida pelo Seven”. Sinto um alívio enorme. “Então eles não atacaram Nekoma de propósito? Não foi minha culpa?”. Kai aparece do meu lado e me puxa pelo braço. 

— Vamos usar nossas habilidades pra fazer um Strike Dust — Me informa, e concordo.

“Não, não foi culpa sua”, Mika responde. Começo a correr o mais rápido ao redor do Krull, com Kai invisível entre eles sem eles saberem. De tão rápido que corro formo um redemoinho de poeira, e Kai toma conta deles, já que eles não o vêem, nem mesmo com sensor de calor. “Eles atacaram Nekoma pela localização, você está segura”. 

— Agora! — Ele grita, e paro de corredor, levando um capote por conta da força de reação. 

Por conta da parada brusca, eles são arremessados para todos os lados, e os policiais já aparecem para fazer a coleta. Finalmente eles chegaram. “Obrigada Mika”,digo. Tento usar a sensibilidade para ver se mais alguém precisa de ajuda mas, ao que parece, ninguém mais precisa de mim… acabamos?

— Verde! — Sakura grita, vindo na minha direção. Ela pede licença a um policial que está perto de mim e se afasta dele o máximo possível.

— Você precisa voltar pra escola, vão fazer a contagem por salas — Arregalo os olhos, Vai logo!

Uso a mesma técnica de novo, e uso o Exit! para ir no covil, me trocar e voltar em menos de um segundo. Quando volto, estou no meio de um monte de gente, e tento achar minha sala com os olhos, até lembrar que tenho habilidade de localização. No meio dessa muvuca, eu aparecer do nada perto de outra pessoa não vai ser suspeito. Penso nele, e então fecho os olhos. Quando os abro alguém tromba em mim, me volto um pouco para cima e é ele, que sorri para mim da forma mais sincera que eu já vi durante esse tempo.

— Você está bem — Diz, e eu cerro os olhos.

— Eu que deveria estar preocupada com você, o maluco que ficou pra trás em uma evacuação porque estava jogando videogame… — Rebato, e ele começa a rir. 

Não é minha culpa, e eu já sabia disso, mas, só agora, ao ver que ele está a salvo, ao perceber o quanto ele se tornou importante pra mim e o quanto minha família de agora tenta me fazer bem, mesmo que eu finge várias vezes estar bem é que percebo que não foi mesmo a minha culpa, foi uma amontoado de escolham que infelizmente deram errado. Mas eu sinto falta deles, e essa falta, ao mesmo tempo que dói, me dá uma sensação de alívio, porque eu prefiro que eles me esqueçam do que vê-los perder a vida por mim. Sem perceber começo a chorar, e ele chega mais perto de mim, como um escudo me protegendo dessa multidão de alunos gritando e tentando achar suas turmas e amigos. Não chego a pensar muito quando simplesmente o abraço, porque, se tivesse ao menos pensado não o teria feito. Agora não tem mais volta, começo a chorar tanto que chega a ser ridículo. E ele, como obviamente não sabe o que fazer com uma garota chorando loucamente abraçada nele só me dá leves tapinhas nas costas, sua expressão deve estar engraçada.

— Hiden Alice! — Alguém chama ao fundo, provavelmente um professor.

— Ela está aqui — Kenma responde por mim, e sinto vontade de nunca mais me afastar dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eu não sou expert em tokusatsu, então se falei algo errado, por favor, me deixe saber.. ficarei feliz em aprender mais sobre esse universo tão rico e que me faz tão bem.


	5. PARTE 5: ONDE DESCUBRO QUE KENMA TEM MESMO UM CORAÇÃO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TIMESKIP!!!
> 
> Contém leves spoilers do final de Haikyuu.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Depois que refizeram nossa formatura acabei saindo com a turma toda, e arrastei o Kenma pra ir junto. Eu finalmente consegui falar com Mika sobre meus pais, e ela me levou para ver como eles estão. Chorei de felicidade ao conferir como eles estão. Eles estão bem, melhor do que estariam comigo por perto. Não tem mais volta, mas isso não é bem uma certeza. Quando os krull pararem com essa ideia maluca de monopólio interdimensional com isso e forem totalmente presos na PDU (Prisão das Dimensões Unidas) minha família estará a salvo, e suas memórias podem voltar ao lugar. Até lá, eu preciso enfrentar esses cara de jacaré e tentar seguir minha vida com minha segunda família e amigos. Hoje foi meu “primeiro” dia de faculdade no segundo ano do curso de Antropologia e, como fazemos sempre que conquistamos algo — nesse caso eu conquistei mais um ano de faculdade —, eu e Kenma saímos para comer juntos. Aliás, o desde a formatura até hoje ele passou de Kenma pra KENMA. Agora que é um youtuber popular que fez sucesso rapidamente na área de games eu não duvido nada se daqui dois dias ele me falar que virou CEO de uma empresa. Chego no lugar que ele mandou endereço e o avisto de longe, com o cabelo preso de forma desleixada, o que o deixa absurdamente mais atraente. As vezes eu desconfio da veracidade da humanidade dele. Trocamos sorrisos e eu me sento à sua frente. Enquanto comemos um par de coisa e compartilhamos sobre nosso dia percebo que ele está realmente diferente daquele garoto que ameacei jogar do terraço da escola, e me sinto feliz por isso. Quando ele paga a conta e saímos rumo a qualquer lugar que quisermos sinto novamente a pontada de um desejo que tenho a um tempinho: beijá-lo. É como uma farpa que entra no seu dedo e te incomoda até sair, mas eu não tenho segurança pra ao menos tentar. Não sei como ele vai reagir. Além de que eu sempre respeitei o espaço dele, então seria uma invasão de espaço, né?

— O que foi? — Ele me pergunta, me puxando de volta a realidade. Percebo que ele segura minha mão e que estamos atravessando a rua. Viajei tanto assim para não perceber?

— Ahn… nada — Respondo, colocando as mãos no bolso, soltando minha mão da dele.

— Tá, isso foi estranho — Ele cerra os olhos, me encarando. 

— É bobagem, não liga pra isso, sério — Afirmo, esboçando um sorriso e saindo andando.

Ele me acompanha, e jogamos bastante conversa fora, o que me deixa aliviada. Paramos sobre perto de um karaokê e tento fazer com que ele entre comigo, de novo. Nos últimos tempos eu tentei fazer ele entrar num karaokê inúmeras vezes comigo, e nunca deu certo.

— Tá, mas eu não quero cantar.

Engasgo de emoção.

— Você está doente? — Levo a mão a sua testa e ele ri. — Entendi, tá bêbado.

— Eu só vou pra você parar de me encher o saco — Responde.

— Ok, nisso eu acredito.

Quando entramos na sala e comecei a escolher as músicas, não senti vergonha por ele ficar sentado e eu cantando, se bem que puxei ele uma hora porque ele estava cantarolando a abertura de Naruto e simplesmente não pude deixar de tirar onda dele. Quando escolhi cantar uma música de sofrência tudo o que ele sabia era rir e quase joguei meu sapato nele, mas me segurei, não sou a Narumi. 

— Escolhe uma música — Peço, indo até ele, que morde os lábios enquanto pensa.

— Plastic Love — Ele diz, e arregalo os olhos.

— Uau, não sabia que você escutava esse tipo de música normalmente — Vou até o visor e escolho essa música. Ela começa a tocar, quando ele me diz: 

— Essa é a última música né? 

O fuzilo com o olhar, deixando o microfone de lado por um momento, e ele se levanta, achando que vamos embora.

— O que você tá fazendo? — Pergunto, e ele me encara como se fosse óbvio. — Ainda não entendi, perdão, sou lerda.

Mas ele não me responde, só fica me olhando enquanto o instrumental de Plastic Love toca no fundo. Eu realmente odeio ser impulsiva, porque quando percebo, o estou beijando. Recuo logo depois, rapidamente. Começo a me desculpar e o abusado começa a rir.

— Agora se acalmou? — Pergunta, e eu o encaro, perplexa.

Ele leva suas mãos até meu rosto e me beija lentamente, e eu entrelaço minhas mãos em sua nuca. Não consigo acreditar, tipo, não mesmo. Além da descoberta de que Kenma tem sim um coração, nós estamos nos beijando em um karaokê…. um…. karaokê… não faço a mínima ideia de como vou contar isso pro esquadrão quando chegar em casa, acho que vou direto pro meu quarto. Ele se afasta, e não consigo abrir os olhos para encará-lo, mordo o lábio inferior, e ele me abraça. Incrivelmente esse abraço me surpreende mais que o beijo em si, é a confirmação da reciprocidade em forma total. 

— É, eu também gosto de você Kenma — Sussurro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> e é isso pequenos padawns!
> 
> eu gostei demais de escrever porque foi engraçado pensar nos termos, uniformes, na dinâmica do >kema< com super sentai. espero que tenham gostado
> 
> câmbio, desligo.

**Author's Note:**

> A aparência dos Krull foi baseada na aparência do "Predador" e o traje ranger dela é uma mistura de Mighty Murphin e estilo ninja.


End file.
